pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE057: Wobbu-Palooza!
is the 16th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis While relaxing after traveling, Ash and his friends are surrounded by Wobbuffet. The Wobbuffet take them to a nearby village, where they meet Nario, one of the residents. He explains that it's time for the Wobbuffet festival. Later, they find a Wobbuffet owned by a little girl beaten up. Could Team Rocket be responsible, or someone else? Episode Plot As the heroes are going to continue their journey, Misty finds a Guide Book. Suddenly, a Wobbuffet appears, making the heroes think Team Rocket is nearby, but more Wobbuffet appear, confusing them. The heroes follow them and come to the Wobbuffet Village. A man comes and explains everyone in the village has a Wobbuffet and wears a shirt with Wobbuffet, as the Wobbuffet Festival is today. He leads them through the village to show them the Festival. Team Rocket came to the village, exhausted. Wobbuffet comes out and Jessie tells him he is annoying, but soon she, James and Meowth encounter many more. A woman comes and admires visitors have Wobbuffet, too, and leads them to her house. Team Rocket wonders why would anyone want Wobbuffet. The woman comes and gives them food, so Team Rocket tells her they love Wobbuffet. Jessie asks if there is going to be food at the Festival and the woman confirms there will even be more Wobbuffet. She puts a headband on Jessie's Wobbuffet, making Team Rocket laugh at his appearance. The woman shows them a statue of Wobbuffet. Jessie thinks these people are crazy, but James and Meowth tell the woman she meant they are crazy for their love over Wobbuffet. Three men look over the town and send Machoke, Hitmonlee and Primeape, trying to conduct a plan. As the heroes play with Wobbuffet, they come after a report about a Wobbuffet got attacked. They also got a report about a group of three people came and hurt Wobbuffet, so the heroes think it was Team Rocket. Team Rocket goes to a storehouse and sees the food, then hide in the bush after their enemies come. The latter detects them and accuses them of hurting everyone's Wobbuffet. The woman who gave Team Rocket food comes and tells them that these three are nice, even got their own Wobbuffet and asks Team Rocket if they need to place to stay, they can go to her house. The heroes get another report of Wobbuffet getting attacked. Team Rocket proves they are not the ones to blame. So the heroes leave their enemies to investigate the incident. The heroes come and see three people with Hitmonlee, Machoke and Primeape that hit Wobbuffet, calling them weaklings. The man remembers these three were rascals that destroyed the village a year ago, but were defeated when Lulu's Wobbuffet (who accompanied Team Rocket through the village) who used Mirror Coat and defeated them. The man goes to get Jenny, while the heroes order the rascals to move away, who want to defeat every Wobbuffet in the village. Team Rocket got all the food, but sees the man, Jenny and her Wobbuffet going to resolve a battle. Ash volunteers to fight, though the men are surprised he wants to battle. Misty and Brock join as well. Ash sends Chikorita, Misty with Poliwhirl and Brock with Golbat. Hitmonlee goes to use Rolling Kick against Chikorita's Vine Whip, but Jenny arrives and stops the fight. She warns them it is prohibited to battle during the Festival, to honor the fact that Wobbuffet do not attack first. The men are disappointed but have the Wobbuffet statue targeted for attacks instead. Hitmonlee, Machoke and Primeape destroy the statue. Team Rocket watches, as James and Meowth think Jessie's Wobbuffet is very sad to see the statue being destroyed, so believe it should battle them. Jessie protests, but sees their point, as the villagers did give them food. Pikachu goes to stop the men use Thunderbolt, though Lulu protests not to break the Festival Spirit despite the statue being destroyed. A smoke bomb falls down, as Team Rocket appear. They tell the men to go away, but they refuse, so Team Rocket declare they will have a battle. Jenny warns them battles are forbidden but is told some rules are meant to be broken. Jessie sends Arbok and James with Victreebel (the latter gnawing on Meowth). Hitmonlee's Rolling Kick hits Arbok, who responds by Tackling him. Machoke uses Karate Chop on Victreebel, who counterattacks with Razor Leaf, but Primeape punches the leaves away. The heroes are baffled as Team Rocket are acting decent. Arbok goes to Wrap, but gets hit by Hitmonlee's High Jump Kick while Machoke's Seismic Toss defeats Victreebel. The men state that they defeated Team Rocket's Pokémon, but Jessie chooses Wobbuffet to battle. The men laugh at his appearance, as Jessie thinks Wobbuffet might look more threatening without the headband. Hitmonlee uses Jump Kick, but gets pushed away by Wobbuffet's Counter. Machoke uses Seismic Toss and Primeape with Fury Swipes, but both get reflected by another Counter. Hitmonlee uses High Jump Kick, Machoke with Karate Chop and Primeape with Fury Swipes at the same time, but Wobbuffet's Counter causes them to blast off instead. The men are defeated and run away. The villagers are grateful, but Team Rocket broke rules. Team Rocket admits that, but bid farewell in the balloon and fly off. The heroes are really surprised Team Rocket helped out. Suddenly, they spot Team Rocket taking the Festival food, so they track them down with Jenny. Misty sends Staryu, who uses Tackle to pierce the balloon, causing it to fall down. The heroes are disgusted since the villagers trusted them. Jessie sends Arbok and James with Weezing, telling their enemies they cannot battle them due to Festival rules. Jenny warns them they are wrong, as they are outside the village and battles are forbidden inside, With that, a quick Thunderbolt from Pikachu blasts Team Rocket off. Later, the statue is fixed and Lulu asks the heroes to stay, since they will dance and have fun. The heroes agree and in the night, the fireworks are being lit. Team Rocket see they have lost friends, food and a festival, but Jessie tells they have one thing left - Wobbuffet. Debuts Character *Lulu *Annie *Nario *Tsuyoshi *Tetsuya *Hisashi *Tasuro *Yahichi Quotes * Jessie: "You can't stop us, it's against the rules to fight during the festival." James: "We're not as dumb as we look." Meowth: "We beat ya!" Ash, Misty and Brock growl cause they're right. Officer Jenny: "Hmph, not quite. We're outside the village. Battling's only forbidden inside the village." Jessie: "Eek." James: "Uh-oh." Jessie's Wobbuffet: "Wob-buffet." Ash: "All right, Pikachu, time for a Thunderbolt!" Pikachu: "Pika...chuuuu!" Team Rocket gets shocked and got blasted off Trivia *Each of the Wobbuffet Festival Crashers had a different voice actor. *"Who's that Pokémon?": Sneasel. Gallery The heroes encounter a Wobbuffet JE057 2.jpg The heroes are surprised to see so many Wobbuffet JE057 3.jpg The Wobbuffet led the gang to a village JE057 4.jpg Team Rocket encounter many Wobbuffet JE057 5.jpg Meowth makes a Wobbuffet face JE057 6.jpg Lulu gave Wobbuffet a headband JE057 7.jpg Team Rocket fail to hide themselves JE057 8.jpg Three rascals appear JE057 9.jpg The rascals destroyed the town JE057 10.jpg Primeape, Machoke and Hitmonlee are ready to fight JE057 11.jpg The rascals laugh at the appearance of Jessie's Wobbuffet JE057 12.jpg The fighting Pokémon attack all at once JE057 13.jpg Wobbuffet reflected the attacks JE057 14.jpg Team Rocket see they will get blasted off JE057 15.jpg Team Rocket gets electrocuted by Pikachu JE057 16.jpg The heroes dance at the Festival JE057 17.jpg Team Rocket are left out }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Wobbuffet Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Masafumi Satō